sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Ashmore
Name: Ashmore, Ryan Gender: Male Age: 16 Years Old Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Quiz Bowl, National Honor Society, Top 10% of Class, Honor Club, Who's Who Among American High School Students School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Ryan is a pretty average-looking guy. He stands about 5'10" and is of average weight. He has auburn colored hair that he spikes up in the front and brown eyes. Occassionally, he can be seen wearing thin wire-rimmed glasses, but he avoids these often because they further establish the "intellectual" (i.e. geek) look. Ryan's eyebrows are just a bit on the thick side, but are nicely shaped. He has a few light freckles dusted across the bridge of his nose. He has thin lips and almost flawless teeth (from many years of braces). Ryan has no facial hair whatsoever, not even occassional stubble. His face is long and thin in shape. He has no piercings or tattoos, in fact, Ryan is certainly not "that type". He likes plaid overshirts, and has a whole array of them in his closet. He can generally be seen wearing one of those, with a white undershirt, and a pair of slightly baggy jeans. All in all, he isn't a bad looking boy, but girls seem to be the farthest thing from Ryan's mind. He hopes to one day be a doctor, and has delved deeply into his studies. In fact, even though he is still in high school, he had just begun taking a few college courses, as well. Biography: Ryan comes from a pretty well-off family. Both of his parents are doctors; to be more specific, his father, Robert, is a surgeon at a local hospital, while his mother, Cynthia, runs her own clinic. Ryan has watched his parents from the time he was young, and he hopes to one day be a doctor as well. He even plays "nurse" at his mother's clinic quite often, and has learned how to take care of many different kinds of wounds and injuries. Ryan doesn't have many friends, instead devoting all of his free time to his studies. However, he is a nice kid with a lot of compassion for others. He is often shunned by other kids, who have labeled him a "nerd" and a "brainiac". They point fingers at him, accusing him of trying to be better than everyone, when in fact, that is hardly the case. Ryan is a family-oriented person. His family, which consists of both of his parents (rare in today's society), himself, his little sister Stephanie (15), and two younger brothers, Trey and Colt (13 and 9, respectively), is very close, and they have made it a family practice to spend as much time together as possible. Although Ryan isn't a very athletic person, he spends a lot of time playing with the boys outside. While he and his sister are much closer in age, they have a hard time relating; she is nothing like Ryan. He regrets this, but has never really tried to do anything to solve the problem. All in all, Ryan keeps to himself, but he's a nice kid. He's patient, attentive, and compassionate. Unfortunately, he sometimes thinks he knows more than he does, and it tends to wear on the nerves of others. He does not have many friends, but those he has are very dear. He values family above all other things. While he is not particularly religious, he does believe in God, and attends church regularly (his parents' wishes). Other: Ryan's medical knowledge could prove to be a valuable asset to any alliance, but would Ryan be willing to trust the others and form an alliance? After all, most of the kids in school ignored him. Will he be willing to be the bigger man and extend a hand, or will the ridicule and avoidance he endured in school be enough to make him a solitary loner? Only time will tell. Number: Boy #79 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Bowie Knife Conclusions: Yech, what a momma's boy. All of the signs of a classic kiss-ass. I hate punks, but if there's one thing I hate almost as much as them, it's ass-kissers. People were right to ignore him, and if the same thing happens in SOTF, it'll pain me if he gets anywhere close to the end. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Lyndi Thibodeaux Collected Weapons: Bowie Knife (Issued Weapon) Allies: Drew Lynn, Cassie Webber, Arsenio Thanodeus, Lyndi Thibodeaux Enemies: Cody Jenson Mid-game Evaluation: Saying Ryan had it rough from the beginning of SOTF onward would be an understatement. Due to unknown circumstances, Ryan woke up days after he had been dropped onto the island, just in time to hear that over 50 of his classmates had been killed. Hightailing it to the small house, Ryan quickly found himself trapped by a fellow student who he assumed was looking to end his life. Somehow managing to escape the sticky situation at the small house, Ryan fled the area and found himself at the eastern shore, where he first encountered Cassie Webber. After an exchange of words, Ryan came to the realization that Cassie was sane, and that there were in fact sane people still left on the island. At this point, he decided to leave it up to Cassie to call the shots, and the duo wound up heading for the bathroom facility. At the bathroom facility, the two encountered Angharad Davies, a young woman who had become a shell of her former self during the events of the game. Ryan attempted to come to the girl's aide, but she attacked him instead. Narrowly escaping Angharad's wrath, Ryan made his first attempt at "playing" the game... to which, he failed miserably. Retreating outside, Ryan proceeds to question his faith in humanity and God until Cassie intervenes. After leaving Angharad for dead, the decision on where to go next is left up to Ryan. Deciding on the woods as a location, the duo takes off. It is in the woods that Ryan and Cassie meet two more "contestants", Drew Lynn and Arsenio Thanodeus. After quite a stand-off, the four come to the decision that each is trustworthy. Their group is quickly broken up by Cody Jenson, however, who seems to have a prisoner in tow. Arsenio takes it upon himself to protect the group, only to receive three gunshot wounds to the chest during the battle that ensued afterward. Drew and Cassie fled, but Ryan stayed behind in an attempt to rescue Cody's "prisoner", a girl he went to school with. As Cody and Arsenio continued in their fight, Ryan seized the opportunity and fled into the woods with Lyndi Thibodeaux, who Cody seemed to have been holding prisoner. Little did he know what was waiting for him. Ryan and Lyndi fled, only to be caught in one of Cody Jenson's traps. Ryan's knife was flung from his hand, and upon its retrieval, Ryan found himself mesmerized by a huge gash from the blade on his hand. At this point, Ryan began to become dillusional, and decided that killing others was the equivalent of saving them. Ryan's new philosophy found its first victim in Lyndi. Promising to free her, Ryan attacked the girl, and after a harsh battle, Ryan's own knife accidentally became embedded in his throat. While lying on his deathbed, Ryan could only utter that he was going "home", before finally joining the other students in an eternal slumber. End-game Evaluation: Just another student who refused to give up the "morals" and "guidelines" he'd learned before coming to SOTF. In the end, he was so consumed by his desire to free himself and the others from the island that he was willing to send them all to their deaths to do so. Shame Lyndi had other ideas. Memorable Quotes: "I was the one who was going to be something big, not them." - Reflection at the Small House. "Every Sunday in church, they preached about how you'd help us through our tough times, carry us through when the going got tough. Well, where the fuck are you now, huh? If you're really up there, if you're this omnipotent being that they always preached about, then what the hell are you doing letting something like this happen?! These people are DYING and nobody is doing anything to stop it! We're supposed to be your CHILDREN! You're letting them slaughter us like animals!" - Questioning Faith at the Bathroom Facility. "The way to defeat the program... The way to save all of us from it, to liberate ourselves from this prison... it's right here. Don't you see it, Lyndi? It's been right here, all along. I'm going to save you. I'm going to save Cassie and Drew. All of us. I'm going to take us far, far away from this place. I'm going to defeat Danya and this whole god damned system. It's been right here all along. And Lyndi, you'll be the first. You'll be the first person I send to their salvation!" - To Lyndi Thibodeaux, right before attacking her in the woods. Trivia/Other *In terms of appearance, Ryan Ashmore is almost directly based off of a friend of Megami's. *Ryan's death is very similar to that of Tatsumichi Oki in the original Battle Royale. Threads Below is a list of topics that contained Ryan. They are in order from beginning to end. *Boy #79 - On A Memory *...Starin' Down the Barrel of a .45... *The Innocent Ones *The End of an Act *And so it begins... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ryan Ashmore. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students